snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelia Belrose
Personality: *Sweet. *Quiet. *Sensitive. *Creative. *Shallow sometimes. Likes: *Candies. *Pets. *Arts; drawing, music, acting.. *Expensive classy clothes. Dislikes: *Smelly people. *Rudeness. *Loud voices. *Fussy people. *Pigs. Family: Education: OWLs: Charms: EE. Ancient Runes: A. Care of Magical Creatures: A. Divination: A. Herbology: EE. Potions: EE. Transfiguration: O. NEWTs: Charms: EE. Herbology: A. Potions: A. Transfiguration: O. Background: Camelia was born in Granada after five years of her parents marriage which makes her the younger sister of Ester, who was born one year after the marriage of the two love birds. The Belrose family is a pureblood French one, that moved to England and lived in Derby, England. It wasn't surprising when the owl flew into the modest house in Derby with an envelope proving the magical skills of the young girl. Going to Hogwarts wasn't that much of a highlight to Camelia, her whole family went there and talked about it, it wasn't what defined the girl. Coming from a Slytherin heritage, Camelia prayed so hard to be sorted in other house which would hopefully make her special. Alas, the sorting hat saw a Snake in the blonde young girl. Throughout her time in that historical school, Camelia drew the attention of her classmates and professors as a girl of very touchy feelings and naive nature. As the time passed and as Camelia grew up to be a teenage of beautiful face, her father went sick and passed away in her fifth year while she was still in school. The headmistress back then didn't allow the girl to get out of the school grounds and deprived her from attending her father's funeral. Her best friend, Robert Chase, was the main reason she didn't crack down. The Slytherin boy from the same year helped Camelia out in her OWLs and did his best to make her smile again. His efforts gained him a lover, a very beautiful and girly one too. The couple survived the ups and downs of their relationship, he was an athlete, with a hot temper and a grumpy mood while she was a light mooded girl with lots of fancies and ambitions to become an artist. They were engaged at age twenty one, months before Robert's job at the ministry of magic in International Corporation dept. Camelia's mother went back to her homeland in Granada, Spain, and stayed in her parents' house with her older daughter, Ester. Camelia stayed behind with her fiancé who was to marry her after his trip to Africa. The twenty two years old woman decorated their house beautifully, putting lots of love in every touch to the house. Robert's trip went wrong and he was attacked along with his group of wizards by dangerous creatures deep in the Savanna. Casualties were three dead wizards and ten wounded ones. Robert lost his life and left without a goodbye. Camelia's way of grief was not what the people around her expected. She mourned her fiancé for a month before applying for an institute of Magical Arts in Germany to follow her dream- the one that Robert loved her for. She studied there for four years before graduating with an honor degree and assigned as a Professor of Transfiguration: Arts Dept. in the same institute. Four years later, she came back to London, ready for a new start and a new life with hints and shadows of her previous one with Robert. Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2059 Category:Pureblood